mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sayaka Yumi (Ōta)
Sayaka Yumi is the main female protagonist of the Mazinger Z manga by Gosaku Ōta. She has also appeared as a supporting protagonist in Great Mazinger and Grendizer. Appearance Sayaka is an attractive teenage girl with long brown hair with a hair band. She has dark eyes and a slender build. While the clothes Sayaka wears varies, her pilot suit is colored yellow like her anime counterpart but has a white helmet that has a red vertical stripe like her manga counterpart. Her second pilot suit was a pink and white blazer with a white skirt and a matching helmet. Personality Much like her counterpart from the original anime, Sayaka is a tomboy who doesn't like to be looked down upon. She does have a feminine side, worrying about Koji whenever he gets himself in danger. Relationships Gennosuke Yumi Sayaka was raised by her father and usually follows his advice in battle, having full faith in him. Boss Sayaka and Boss have been friends for a while and tend to get along whenever Boss doesn't flirt or act like a bully. Koji Kabuto Koji is Sayaka's love interest. After meeting in school and in battle, Sayaka is always by Koji's side. They occasionally argue, especially when Koji says he doesn't need help, to which Sayaka usually bops him on the head. Nevertheless, she truly cares about him, not wanting Koji to get hurt or throw away his life. They even shared their first kiss after the battle with Dr. Hell. She gets mad when Koji flirts with other girls and gets jealous of girls that catch his interest even if they don't want anything to do with Koji. Abilities Sayaka is a decent pilot, able to pilot robots and ride motorcycles with relative ease. She is even able to control the ancient machine Raaga after being given a ring that gives her full control of the robot from its original owner Zeus. History Mazinger Z Sayaka appeared in every battle with Koji and Mazinger Z, offering assistance with Aphrodite A. They occasionally argued over circumstances such as how battles go and when Koji says he doesn't need help from Sayaka. But Sayaka stays by his side nonetheless. She lost Aphrodite in battle with the emergence of the Ghost Mechanical Beasts but gained a new one in the form of the stronger Diana A. Sayaka joined the battle against Dr. Hell on his home turf, but before any damage could be done; Dr. Hell had Bardos fly through the atmosphere. With Dr. Hell out of reach but no longer a threat, Sayaka and Koji share their first kiss before being alerted of a new threat, the Mycenae Empire. With Diana A too damaged to fight, Sayaka watched as Koji had to fight against the threat alone with Mazinger. Great Mazinger With Koji made into a cyborg by his father after sustaining serious injuries, he and Sayaka left for the United States while Japan is in the hands of Tetsuya Tsurugi and Jun Hono. When they are on the run from Dr. Hell in the new form of Great Marshall of Hell, Koji and Sayaka show up with new and improved versions of Z and Diana. Sayaka helps in the final battle but is too damaged to continue fighting, only looking as Tetsuya sacrifices his life to destroy Hell for good. Grendizer Some time after the final battle, Sayaka has spent a lot of time at the Photon Lab. One day they got a message from the Emperor of Darkness. Sayaka left to get Koji and the pilot of the robot Grendizer, Duke Fleed. She got an immediate dislike for Hikaru Makiba when she thought that Hikaru was warming up to Koji. After showing them the message, Sayaka goes with everyone to the underground Mycenae Empire. During battle against the Vegan Empire, the Mycenae civilization falls. Sayaka and everyone else are protected by a painting of the Mycenae god, Great Spirit Raaga. In the ruins, Sayaka finds a mysterious ring and keeps it for herself for a while. By the time Duke's sister, Maria Fleed arrives, Sayaka dislikes the attention she gives Koji and wants to find a way to fight in the battle. She eventually got her wish when war broke out between Earth's governments, the Vegan Empire, and Duke himself. Sayaka was transported to an unknown location in the Pacific Ocean where she finds an ancient civilization ruled by a man named Zeus who explains to Sayaka about the Sygma Empire and about the ancient weapon Raaga. The ring Sayaka found not only brought her there but also allowed her to pilot the machine. With it, she managed to defeat some of the Vega Beasts and keep Duke from going all out with a plan to bring Earth under his control. However, when Duke released the limiters on Grendizer, nuclear war broke out. Raaga's programming overrided Sayaka's controls and it dived into the Earth. The Grendizer gave chase, but Raaga already caused a shockwave that caused tidal waves that wiped out civilization. Sayaka, Duke, and Maria survived but are placed in a hibernative stasis waiting for the time to be brought out back onto the surface. Category:Mazinger Z Characters Category:Great Mazinger Characters Category:Grendizer Characters Category:Gosaku Ōta Category:Manga Characters